


Carter Should've Figured This Out Sooner

by autistic_dragon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, i have regrets but it's too late now, this is bad and i offer my sincerest apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_dragon/pseuds/autistic_dragon
Summary: Percy tells his boyfriend about being a demigod. It goes a bit differently than he expected.





	Carter Should've Figured This Out Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has next to no fics (and no actual ones on AO3) which is a crime against humanity.
> 
> I wanted to fix that, but I'm physically incapable of writing anything except for mediocre drabbles so. Whatever.
> 
> This is an AU where Percy and Carter run into each other outside of a battle and end up dating while thinking the other is a normal human.

Percy and Carter had been having a nice night. After 3 months of dating, they'd finally settled into their relationship and were able to just relax in Percy's family's apartment with ice cream and bad movies. Then Percy just had to go and throw it all out of balance again.

"So. I have something to tell you. It's sorta important."

Carter felt ice in his veins. Was Percy breaking up with him? Had he finally gotten sick of Carter's anxiety and awkwardness and general lack of experience?

"I'm not... exactly human. I'm a demigod. A Greek demigod, to be more specific."

" _What._ "

Of course. _Of course_ Carter couldn't find a nice, normal guy to date. Out of the entirety of New York, he just had to find a guy who managed to be weirder than an Egyptian magician. Sadie was going to be so smug when she found out.

But this was good, wasn't it? At least Percy wouldn't run away screaming when he found out about the Egyptian gods and about magicians. And this actually explained a lot about the things he's heard Percy say...

"Is this why you keep ranting at me about the Greek gods? Because I always thought you were just really passionate about Greek mythology, but this makes a lot more sense."

Percy spluttered and flushed. "I don't rant! I've never ranted! This is slander!"

"You keep calling Apollo a 'terrible poet' and a 'pretentious fuck.' You constantly talk about how much Zeus hates you and how much you hate him back. You've told me at least three times that you think Hestia is the only decent Olympian."

"Yeah, but-"

"You have a tumblr tag dedicated to posts about Greek mythology. The Hellenic pagan community on tumblr regularly makes callout posts about you because you talk so much shit about the gods."

"Okay, in all fairness, most of those callouts are jokes from my friends."

"At 3 am last night, you sent me a six paragraph text about how Persephone willingly and knowingly ate the pomegranate seeds. When I asked for context, you called me and ranted about that myth for an hour. I still have no idea what prompted that."

". . . Don't call me out like this."

**Author's Note:**

> Percy has a tumblr that's 30% sharks, 10% shitposting, and 50% rants about gods. His Greek mythology tag is #Percy Commits Hubris and Hellenic pagans _hate_ him.
> 
> But Leo think it's hilarious to make callout posts for him with linked receipts to him committing hubris.
> 
> (Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated, thanks.)


End file.
